Cipher the Squirrel
Cipher is an outmoded squirrel animatronic with a developed split personality error. Appearance Originally, Cipher used to be more of an anthromorphic squirrel with an extra arm attached to his torso. However, after the event, he is distorted as he is lacking his plates and parts, replaced with broken computer hardwares. His elastic extra arm is now entangled along the body for support. His vocal module was replaced by a voice modulation system which allows him to speak. He also has asymmetrical body skeleton, mixed with a bunch of parts. His wiring system is completely coiled up to his rear part (which forms a heavy tail-like structure). His left eye is broken while his right eye was bared with missing lens. His face was half scrapped (possibly to determine his other personality). His left ear is replaced with a dish-like attenae while his right ear is clearly functional as a normal. He also has an extended jaw dropping mechanism which replaces its previous vocal module. Locations Cipher will firstly stay at the Parts & Service Room as his initial activation. He'll start moving to another room (about 10 seconds but if the player checks on him, the timer resets) and jams a camera temporarily. Rarely, if all of the cameras are jammed, he'll begin walking to your office and starts his attack. He'll go straight from the main hall to this. Behavior Cipher usually plays around with the spare parts in the Parts & Service Room. He also talks with his other personality which he named him C-Bro (Cerebrum). He can be heard arguing with each other, creating clanging noises nearby. He is also seen playing an old yellow fox puppet. During the night shift, Cipher is mostly inactive. However, he can quickly move to a random room where he'll starts jamming the cameras temporarily. He'll do this when he's not checked. If all of the cameras are jammed, he'll begin marching to your office slowly. He'll give you a warning as he does this, giving you enough time to react. This warning can be heard from his murmurs with his other personality, slowly increasing its volume as he marches. If the player doesn't use the Freddy Mask, he'll start a voice line'' "S-s-s-shhh, rrghh shush, here's our cue, don't ruin the surprise..." ''If he/she didn't react about 5 seconds, he'll disppear and pop under the desk and screams at you. History Cipher used to be the puppeteer to the kids in the Party Room 3. He was created back then as an additional animatronic to the crew. He acts with his puppet, CB, and enjoys making jokes with them. The children were so happy as they want to see him do more. However, in one unusual event, Cipher was requested to make him appear in a birthday party of a little girl. He was able to succeed it, until the girl's mischievous brother starts making a prank on her by ruining the show by topple Cipher down with a single slip. Due to this, the puppet got unattached and his 3rd arm was exposed. The children thought that he was fooling them, causing a negative feeling to him. Cipher calms them down but one of them starts throwing food and other items to his face. He was saddened by this and oil starts to drip from his eyes, causing a malfunction to his system. He chases the boy, running out of the stage and attacking him. Luckily, one of his circuits blew up and he collapsed right in front of him. After this event, the girl's parents made a complaint about the attack. The manager requested the employees to threw him out and dump his broken parts at the recycling center. He was then left in the Parts & Service Room with a very few remaining body parts. He was left there for a long time Other Facts * Cipher feels a bit of spasm and sloppiness, due to having problems with his split personality. * He nearly shows some resemblance to Mangle in the FNaF2. * He is very sarcastic and sadistic. * Interestingly, Cipher originally appear in Sonic and the Steel of Darkness. This Cipher shares most of the supposed looks to the Animatronic Cipher. * In the birthday sketch, the puppet is a part of Cipher. Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Characters